The Way We Get By
by EriTakishi
Summary: Violet gets a big wake up call when she comes to her first day at Degrassi. Larger summary to come. An Adam/Eli/Other Character story.


Degrassi is a place for drama, a place where the abnormally theatric teenagers congregate and stir up problems and find their ways into as many compromising and deteriorating situations as humanly possible. This is what I have been told, hence my apprehension as I entered the front doors of this so called "Hollywood" of high schools. From what I saw as I walked in it was average, almost identical to my previous school in appearance, and for the most part relatively tame. The walls were grey with signs of the blue and yellow scattered repeatedly around the place. Students were huddled in groups, talking with friends, and generally acting like normal high school students. Smiling at the familiar high school atmosphere I straightened my hideous tan skirt and red shirt, Courtesy of Degrassi School and a required uniform to be worn daily.

My initial thoughts and reaction were shattered as I heard a deafening shriek and saw a girl darting around the far right corner of the hall. Another girl was seconds behind her and looked simply bloodthirsty. Screams were emulating from both girls' mouths as the first one, a short girl in bright shoes and long black hair, sprinted… in my direction. Before I knew it my arms were being bruised by the grasp of this girl, who had flung herself behind me and was now yelling at the second girl.

"Leave me alone Bianca you crazy bitch!" she shouted towards the girl, who had long curly dark hair and a mean look about her. With the girl still clutching my arms and using my helpless body as a human shield I stood paralyzed by confusion and fear as the second girl, now identified as Bianca, lurched forward now mere inches away. She and whoever was holding me in place were tap dancing around me, the monkey in the middle of their furious cat fight, as Bianca tried to barrel through me.

"Stop hiding behind this bitch you whore!" Bianca screamed. I supposed we weren't going to be good friends.

Bianca then flung herself on top of me, taking both me and the girl down. The floor hit me hard as Bianca fought through me to the girl. As I attempted to wriggle my way out of between the two a teacher, actually a man whom I assumed to be the principle, arrived and began to pull the scrapping girls apart.

"Bianca, Alli, stop it right now!" the man bellowed. He was tall and balding, but had a nice enough demeanor about him. His nametag confirmed my suspicions of him as the principle and identified him as Mr. Simpson.

As I crawled a safe distance away I looked around to see tens of faces starring, looking back and forth between myself and the girls.

_What just happened? _ I asked myself as I tried to gain my composure. I had been so very, very wrong. The rumors were obviously not just rumors, and more than that they were not exaggerated. This place was insane, absolutely positively insane.

I contemplated returning on my rout to my first class, but decided against it and immediately turned around and hastily began to leave the building. I was so focused on my exit strategy that I completely missed the group of people standing near the door, and plowed straight into the first one. Make that first _two._

Looking up I saw two faces, one looking at me with his mouth slightly ajar and eyes wide, and the other one was smiling at me. Both were beautiful, in their own way. The wide eyed one had a soft face which was now twisting into a smile. His grayish blue eyes now grinned down on me as I scanned over to the other boy. He seemed darker, with green eyes that could surely make anyone melt. His side smile was still present as he and the other boy shared a laugh at my lack of poise.

"Sorry!" I sort of exclaimed as I stood up straight and backed up a little to give them space, "I was just trying to, um… well leave, quickly." I explained.

"Leave? Why so hasty" the green eyed boy questioned me, "What's your name?"

"Violet, and I was pretty much attacked by two girls I've never seen before. In the middle of the hallway. Leaving seems appropriate," I answered. This school was crazy and I really didn't want to start off the new semester this way.

"Bianca's psycho, it's not your fault." the other boy said with a small laugh.

"So you saw all that?" I asked, incredibly embarrassed as my face grew red hot.

"Pretty much," he said.

The green eyed boy spoke next, "Welcome to Degrassi, Violet. I'm Eli, this is Adam, and we will be your tour guides on this fine day."

With that I was turned around and being led back through the school.

-**Sorry it's a bit short and seems a little rushed. I wanted to make sure to get the first chapter up at a reasonable time! Hope you like it (:-**


End file.
